


paternitatem

by calarinanis



Series: a tale as old as time [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Parents Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Jon Snow had never thought he would be a father yet here he was with a sweet little daughter who was the perfect mix of him and Sansa Stark.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: a tale as old as time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739434
Comments: 28
Kudos: 83
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	paternitatem

Cradling sweet Samya in his arms, he could not tear his eyes away from her beauty. Dark grey eyes, porcelain skin and a heap of fiery red hair. His heart swelled. He had never thought that he would ever be able to have children and yet here she was staring right back at him with what he was sure was curiosity. Sansa said that’s just what babies did. But, he knew better. Those lovely dark grey eyes, Stark eyes as Sansa said, were filled with inquisitiveness as they surveyed every inch of his face. Gentle pressure exerted itself upon his fingers. He looked down to see her tiny hand clutching his finger with all her strength as if asking him never to leave. He never would.

“Jon, is she ready?” He heard Sansa’s voice call out to him.

It was a tradition passed down through the generations that every newborn Stark would be presented in front of their family and friends in the godswood. Samya would be no different. Just as Robb had been, just as Sansa and Arya and Bran and Rickon. His daughter would have every right that had been denied to him. She was nestled in the smallest of fur coats woven by Sansa throughout her pregnancy with the sigil of the wolf and the fish and even the dragon. It was still a strange thought to think of himself as a Targaryen. Yet, Sansa had insisted that he had every right to his heritage. He heard the soft creak of the stairs.

“Jon?” Sansa entered the room.

Jon looked up to see his wife, beautiful and impatient, dressed in her own cape of furs with the silver wolf brooch that she adored. “She’s ready now.” He passed Samya into her waiting arms as he pulled on his own fur cloak.

“Her father has taste when he’s not choosing his own clothes.” The beginnings of a smirk appeared on Sansa’s face.

Jon narrowed his eyes at her. “I wore black for years, Sansa. It’s a hard habit to break.”

He would never say it but Sansa had a point. Since Samya’s birth, he had been more interested in choosing her clothes than he had ever been in choosing his own. He enjoyed finding bright colours and unusual patterns to dress her in rather than the dark and plain clothes of his own childhood. He had always been well attired but his father had tended towards muted colours and simple designs, something that Sansa and Arya avoided as Catelyn had the choice of their dresses. The reminder of some of Arya’s outfits and her unhappy expressions made him chuckle. Not that Sansa had fared any better, he remembered one particularly frilly outfit and broke into laughter.

“What are you laughing about?” Sansa asked him.

“I was thinking of that time that you wore that horrible orange dress-”

Sansa laughed. “Mother really had some terrible taste when it came to dressing her daughters in colours other than pink, blue or grey.”

He leant over to kiss her and tasted the sweetness of her lips. “We won’t do that to our daughter.”

“Not when her father has such impeccable taste,” said Sansa.

Father. A word full of responsibility yet one that he had craved for years. Joining the Night’s Watch had crushed his hopes and Sansa had helped him to rebuild them one by one and now they were parents to a daughter so beautiful. He hoped he would be a good father like Ned had been to him. He hoped that they would teach Samya to be brave and kind and strong. He hoped he would never put his honour ahead of his family again. Rejoining the Night’s Watch had been a terrible mistake. He was so lucky that Sansa had protested, that Sansa had insisted he was to be her husband and that now they had a child together.

A child who broke all tradition as Stark and Targaryen and Tully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
